bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses Route 276
'London Buses route 276 '''is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Newham Hospital and Stoke Newington, it is operated by Docklands Buses. History Route 276 commenced operating on 27 October 1984 between Stroke Newington and Canning Town ''Hermit Road via Amhurst Road - Hackney - High Street Homerton - Hackney Wick - Carpenters Road - Stratford - Manor Road - West Ham Station as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by East London from their Poplar (PR) garage using Leyland Nationals. The route was introduced to replace route 278 between Stoke Newington and Stratford and route 173 between Stratford and Canning Town. On 2 November 1985, the route was extended from Canning Town to East Beckton replacing the withdrawn section of Route 56 and the evening service withdrawn between Stratford and Hackney Wick. Poplar (PR) garage was announced closed and allocation was moved to West Ham (WH) garage at the same time. On 21 June 1986, the route was diverted via Prince Regent Lane instead of Tollgate Road. On 28 February 1987, the evening service was withdrawn. On 20 July 1987, the route rerouted southbound via Marshgate Lane, Pudding Mill Lane and Stratford High Street instead of Carpenters Road. On 4 June 1988, the route was rerouted at Plaistow to North Woolwich instead of East Beckton. On 24 March 1990, the route was converted to midibus operation using Reeve Burgess bodied Renaults and the allocation was transferred to Bow (BW) garage. An evening service and Sunday service was introduced at the same time. On 26 September 1992, the allocation moved to Stratford (SD) garage and MCW Metroriders were introduced. On 25 September 1993, the route rerouted at Prince Regent Station to East Beckton. The withdrawn section was replaced by new route 473. On 28 February 1998, the route was retained by East London and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 18 September 1999, the route was withdrawn between Newham General Hospital and East Beckton. On 18 September 2004, the route was retained by Stagecoach East London and the Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 2 July 2007, the route was diverted between Stratford and Hackney Wisk via Bow Interchange, East Cross Route, Wick Laneand Wansbeck Road instead of Carpenters Road. On 23 February 2008, Stratford (SD) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 5 July 2008, the route was rerouted at Bow via Fairfield Road instead of A12 East Cross route. On 21 February 2009, brand new Optare Tempo Hybrids were introduced. On 6 February 2010, the route was extended with Newham Hospital to Gateway Surgical Centre. On 17 September 2011, the route was retained by Docklands Buses operating from their Silvertown (SI) garage with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 18 February 2012, eastbound buses were diverted via Amhurst Road instead of Dalston Lane in Hackney. On 17 September 2016, the route was retained by Docklands Buses. Current Route *Newham Hospital Gateway Centre *Plaistow *Canning Town *Star Lane Station *West Ham Station *Stratford Broadway *Stratford High Street Station *Bow Bridge Roundabout *Bow Church *Old Ford *Hackney Wick Station *Homerton Hospital *Hackney Central Station *Hackney Downs Station *Stoke Newington Common External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 276, London Buses routes